Songs of Love
by DistantDreamerX
Summary: Originally called "She's so High". basically, just a collection of short drabble-like things written to different songs. most contain Kenny & my oc, along with Style, Creek, etc...
1. She's so High

Since this is my first FF posting, i figure i should let you know that the female character (Kenny's love interest) is an OC of mine named Krysalis. i left her name out cause i thought the story was better that way

mucho slash: Style, Creek with a hint of Butters, and... Tyde? Cloken? i dunno, but Token and Clyde are together too. Screw you if you don't like yaoi, i love it in SP, cause all the girls are bitches

and, Kenny's not a man-hoe in this or any of my other stories

so anyway, there ya go. don't own SP, i only own Krysalis and this story. Meaning it's mine. Meaning, no steal from me

also, sorry if you despise OC's with a passion, i'm trying to keep her Mary-Sue qualities under control. But really, before you bitch about her being described as perfect in this, remember that it's coming from the view of a hormonal sixteen year old boy named Kenny. So, in other words, if you hate OC's and are just gonna read this so you can try to make me wanna kill myself for inventing such a horrid character, get the fuck outta here, cause i hate flamers. but **constructive criticism** is always welcome, i'm open for ways to improve my writing skills

* * *

><p>Kenny sighed, his body relaxing as he lay in the soft green grass. Today was an unusually warm day, for South Park, at least. Through lidded eyes, he watched his friends from the small hill he was on, which gave him a clear view of everyone. With a small chuckle, he stared at the couple closest to him, his two best friends, Kyle and Stan. Stan had his head resting on Kyle's lap, who was running his fingers through Stan's soft black locks, Kyle humming softly as Stan dozed. Shaking his head, he let out a laugh when Kyle stuck his tongue out, a blush creeping onto the Jew's pale, freckled cheeks.<p>

Turning his attention away and to a different couple – come to think of it, almost everyone here has a 'partner', Kenny mused. Shrugging, he looked to his left, watching with a small smile as Tweek and Butter's laughed while running around, trying to catch the random butterflies. From under the shade of a tree, Craig watched his two blondes closely, seemingly prepared to swoop in and rescue them from anything, despite his laid back appearance. Craig noticed Kenny's stare and calmly, almost robotically, lifted his right hand, shooting Kenny the bird. Kenny returned the gesture, mirroring Craig's smirking expression.

At the bottom of the hill, Kenny gazed at the only person able to gain his undivided attention with a single word. His eyes softened immensely as he watched the short Irish girl sitting on a large rock, her legs dangling off one side. She had a peaceful expression, her eyes closed and a smile across her face as she kicked her feet slowly in the water, just enjoying the summer warmth. Her eyes opened, and Kenny was immediately drawn into the dark green orbs, mesmerized by the golden starburst appearance that was intensified by the sunlight. He let out a shallow laugh as he heard the song "She's so High" play on Kyle's iPod, which was hooked up to a speaker system.

"_Oh, the irony,"_ Kenny sighed, folding his hands behind his head as he slowly looked over her beautiful form, finding every aspect of her gorgeous, from the cute freckles covering her cheeks and nose to the heart-stopping curves of her petite frame. Kenny's dark blue eyes warmed when she let out a small laugh, watching Token dunk Clyde in the deep creek, holding him under for a few seconds before letting the brunette come up, sputtering for air.

Kenny closed his eyes, listening to the angry voice of Clyde, and hearing the laughter of Token in response. Kenny's focus, however, was more towards listening to her melodious laugh. With a sigh, he frowned slightly, comparing her perfection to himself, knowing he didn't have a chance in the world with someone like her. He was so lost in his thoughts, he failed to hear her until he felt her sit on his stomach. Letting out a soft grunt, Kenny opened one eye, smiling warmly at the woman staring down at him with a large smile, matching his.

"Kenny," her voice carried to his ears, and his smile grew a fraction wider. He brought his hand up, poking her nose lightly.

"What's up?" Kenny replied, hardly able to keep his voice from wavering when she crinkles her nose.

Crossing her arms, she raised an eyebrow. "Blimey, Ken, why're ya sittin' up here? C'mon, you should join us," she smiled, her Irish accent fully noticeable, and the sound of it made Kenny chuckle.

"Hm, well you seem to be having plenty of fun with those two fags," Kenny replied, his voice soft as he gestured towards the two boys, Clyde on the receiving end of Token's apologetic kiss.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Anyway, I'm feeling pretty left out, with all these blokes who're into pretty boys," she grinned, tilting her head.

Kenny smiled gently as he stroked her cheek. "We could change that," he muttered quietly, his eyes slightly vacant as he stared absently into her own. However, when he felt the skin beneath his fingertips grow warm, and noticed her eyes had widened, Kenny immediately dropped his hand, his own eyes wide. "I… dude, I don't… I mean, I dunno why I…" Kenny stopped talking, looking away from her surprised eyes and mentally smacking himself in the face. _"The __**fuck**__ is __**wrong**__ with me?"_ he shouted at himself, mentally. _"Did I seriously just __**fucking**__ tell her-"_ Kenny's thoughts were interrupted as he felt a soft hand touch his cheek, and he looked in surprise at her blushing face, a soft smile spread across her lips.

"I… I'd like that," she whispered, stroking his cheek, looking into his blue eyes that always reminded her of Caribbean waters.

Kenny opened his mouth, trying to force words. _"She… Did she just…?"_ Kenny then smiled widely, placing his hand over her smaller one. "I would, too," he answered, his voice equally soft, as one hand crept upwards, reaching around and gripping her neck softly.

Kenny watched her blush grow when his fingertips touched her cheek, and was well aware that they had a bit of an audience, as the once noisy field started to grow oddly quiet. With a final sigh, this time accompanied by a loving smile, he tugged her down to his level, their lips meeting in a slow, sensual kiss. After a few seconds, he felt her put a hand on his chest, and shivered at her touch on his naked torso. As she pulled back slightly, both smiled at each other, hardly aware of the cheers and wolf whistles they received from their friends. Grinning widely, Kenny closed his eyes when she leaned her forehead against his, their noses touching. He wrapped an arm around her waist, wallowing in the realization that he now had the one person he thought was unattainable, and he couldn't be happier.


	2. L O V E

i wrote this, thinking that it would be all happy and cute, but i was wrong... somehow my idea got warped when it was travelling from my brain to my fingers, but... oh well

i don't actually know how good i am at writing somewhat tragic/depressing stories, but i'm sort of pleased with how this turned out.

no slash this time 'round, only Krysalis and Kenny. and Michael Bublé. his songs are magnificent

so, 1. i don't own South Park, 2. i own Krysalis, 3. i don't own Michael Bublé. but i will soon own his CDs...

* * *

><p>Kenny smiled, watching his Scots-Irish beauty sway and twirl around her living room, the sounds of Michael Bublé softly playing in the background. Her lithe figure, seeming even thinner because of her loose clothing, moved almost gracefully, a sight that warmed Kenny's heart. Her eyes were closed, so she was unaware of the blonde boy watching her from the doorway.<p>

And watch her, Kenny did. He looked her over, from her black and red chullo hat - she refused to be without it, these days – to her sock clad feet. Chuckling softly, he noticed how the baggy black shirt fell almost to her knees, covering most of her red-plaid flannel pants. To this day, he could remember the first time he had seen her wear his clothes, and how deeply in love he was, and still is. Standing at the stove, humming a nameless tune as she flipped pancakes, her hips swaying alluringly – he remembered it all. Walking out shirtless to the sight, and feeling as if he'd fallen in love with her all over again. The pancakes had grown cold, but the two remained unaware, an unsuspecting Krysalis lifted into strong arms and carried into a room, hushed words bringing a deep blush to her cheeks.

A loud coughing interrupted his thoughts, and he frowned at the sound, heart filling with pain when he saw he bend over slightly, wiping droplets onto her shirt. Undeterred, she began to dance again, albeit slower, her stubborn attitude refusing to back down.

Kenny saw her wince every so often, holding a hand against her ribs, but never stopping her slow dance. His eyes watering, he smiled sadly, letting his backpack fall to the carpeted floor as he walked towards her, gently gripping her waist in his hands. She jumped, startled, but then sighed, leaning against him for support, her back pressed firmly against his chest. Kenny let his chin rest on top of her head, the two swaying slowly as the song ended. In the silence, the sounds of their breathing, one heavier than the other, sounded louder than normal, and a burden weighed even heavier on Kenny, the boy understanding that their time was short. Another song began to play, ridding Kenny's mind of the depressing thoughts, if only for a few minutes.

"L…" Kenny sang softly, smiling against Krysalis neck. "Is for the way you look at me."

"O," Krysalis whispered, unable to speak any louder. "Is for the only one I see."

Kenny gripped her tightly around her waist, placing light kisses behind her ear. "V – you're so very, very extraordinary," spinning her, Kenny found himself staring into her tired green eyes, the two swaying slowly side to side. "E – I love you, you're the only one I'll ever adore."

Krysalis smiled, her aches forgotten as she was held by the boy who didn't care if she'd spent hours making herself presentable. Standing with him, dancing to Bublé, all of her worries and cares dissolved, the two lovers unaware that this marked their last dance together.

.:.-.:.

With tears streaming down his face, Kenny stepped up to the open casket, staring down at the woman who would forever hold his heart. Placing his warm hand on her cold one, Kenny dropped to his knees, ignoring the sounds surrounding him. His hand trembling, he slowly placed the vibrant orange and red lily on her chest. Maneuvering it beneath her hands, so she appeared to be clutching it, Kenny smiled slightly, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"L…" he murmured, ignoring the hands on his back. "Is for the way you look at me…."


End file.
